Famille Virtuelle
by Esmeyralda
Summary: OS écrit pour la nuit du FOF n 85. Thème 4: Virtuel Aronna ne trouve son bonheur que dans le virtuel, même son bonheur familiale avec son parrain.
1. Chapter 1

Famille Virtuelle

Aronna avait toujours pensé que son parrain, Tony Stark, était un mégalo égoïste qui ne voyait en elle que l'héritière de la branche française d'HYDRA. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Tony était en effet mégalo et égoïste, et elle, elle était belle et bien l'héritière de ce nid à problème. Un duo de choc, d'après ses dires.

Néanmoins, après la mort, ou plutôt le meurtre -c'est encore un sujet à débats-, de son père, la jeune femme avait bien dû faire avec. Il était l'un des derniers membres de sa famille encore potable, et elle allait devoir gérer avec lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à voix haute, plutôt mourir que de le faire, mais elle s'était senti étonnement bien en apprenant que l'ingénieur n'était pas dans de meilleures conditions familiales qu'elle.

À défaut d'avoir un père mort et une mère qui, avec un peu de chance, avait disparu dans les tréfonds des abîmes, Stark n'avait plus de parents du tout. Il n'avait pas de famille direct ailleurs, pas de grands-parents connus ni cousins éloignés. En fait, il n'avait que Pepper, et même elle, il n'était pas fichu de la garder. Finalement, ils étaient tous deux des handicapés familiales, et à bien y penser, c'était peut être la seule qui pensa à les rapprocher.

La cohabitation fut rude au départ, entre lui la surveillant comme une terroriste, et elle agissant comme un bouledogue sur les nerfs après qu'on lui est marché sur la queue. Ce fut un long moment d'adaptation, supporté par quelques conseils de Pepper, qui avait fini par créer en premier lieu une entente cordiale. Pour éviter tout incident, ils ne se parlaient que par technologie interposée. Une aubaine pour Aronna qui ne pouvait vivre sans ses réseaux sociaux plus de deux minutes, et Tony qui ne supportait que mieux la solitude dans son atelier.

Cela commença d'abord par des messages, souvent ironiques, sarcastiques ou provocateurs. Petit à petit, ils évoluèrent sur chat instantanné, où ils purent s'insulter et se provoquer avec plus de rapidité. Enfin, l'appel, qui se révéla être une étrange expérience compte-tenu du fait qu'aucun des deux ne s'étaient parlé de vive voix depuis des semaines. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils avaient arrêtés de se lancer des piques gratuites, mais plutôt blaguaient comme de vieux amis séparés par la distance.

Puis un soir, après avoir vidé sa batterie en début d'après-midi pour avoir passé l'heure au parc à utiliser sa 4G, Aronna trouva fil à son portable dans un petit cybercafé de la ville. Elle ralluma son téléphone et tomba des nues en observant ses vingt-trois appels manqués venant de son parrain. Vivement, elle s'imagina le pire. Autant d'appel… avait-elle loupé un événement majeur ? Était-il parti en mission et était aux bords de la mort ? Était-ce un autre des Avengers qui voulait lui annoncer sa mort ? Prise de panique, elle tenta de l'appeler mais tomba sur le répondeur plusieurs fois, ne faisant que renforcer son angoisse.

Elle se jeta hors du café et pris précipitamment la route menant à la maison, pensant sur le chemin au pire désastre possible. Elle bouscula des gens sur le trottoir, et ne prit même pas le temps de s'arrêter ou s'excuser. Soudain, comme un son venu d'ailleurs, son portable se mit à sonner. Tony la rappelait enfin. Elle décrocha instantanément, n'attendant pas plus, et hurla :

« Ça va Tony ?!

- _Moi si ça va ?!_ Répondit-il, tout aussi sur les nerfs. _Je t'ai appelé vingt-fois gamine ! J'ai cru que t'étais morte dans un fossé !_

 _-_ Mon portable n'avait plus de batterie !

- _J'étais occupé moi aussi !_ »

Voyant l'absurdité de se hurler dessus par micros interposés, ils se calmèrent chacun de leur côté et Aronna avoua même avec soulagement:

« Sérieux, Tony, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque. J'ai cru que t'avais eu un accident dans ton atelier ou que t'étais mort après une attaque d'Hydra, un truc dans le genre.

-… _Désolé, Aro. Je voulais juste te parler d'un truc… je sais même plus ce que c'était !_ Rit-il nerveusement, un peu gêné de l'entendre s'inquiéter pour lui.

Elle pouffa discrètement aussi, totalement sereine à présent. Elle ne désirait pas revoir de sitôt cette poussée d'angoisse, et elle lança un regard en coin à son téléphone, avant de proposer.

« Tu veux pas que je vienne te voir à l'atelier ? J'emmènerais un pizza.

- _Je t'attends déjà ! »_

Elle rangea son portable et marcha d'un pas léger vers la pizzéria la plus proche. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de ne pas avoir de famille, si bien qu'elle se serait volontiers contenté d'une famille virtuelle. Mais si Tony voulait bien faire partie de sa véritable famille, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'ils s'enferment mutuellement dans le virtuel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deux mois plus tôt…**

L'ambiance dans cette pièce n'aurait pu être plus électrique. Les lumières éclairaient la salle à manger comme en plein jour. Cependant, on pouvait presque voir crépiter cette lumière sous la tension palpable. De chaque côté de la table, les yeux vissés dans ceux d'en face, l'hôte et l'invité se s'pposaient dans le jeu de celui qui baisserait le regard en premier. Cependant, il se trouvait qu'à défaut d'être parents par le sang, ils avaient tous les deux un trait en commun : l'obstination. Cette caractéristique, Pepper pouvait autant en attester chez l'un que chez l'autre. Elle aurait même pu dire avec exactitude ce que chacun pensait en ce moment.

À cet instant, Tony croisait ses doigts pour soutenir sa tête et son expression n'indiquait en rien de l'animosité. Pourtant, dans cette bataille, il était indubitable qu'il ne voulait pas perdre, ou plutôt ne voulait pas laisser gagner son adversaire. Et ce qu'il pensait, à cet instant précis, en la fixant, c'était qu'elle trichait, car il n'était pas simple de se concentrer sur ses yeux alors que chacun avait une couleur différente. Devait-il fixer le brun… ou le vert ?

Au même instant, Aronna croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, le dos contre le dossier de sa chaise, ne cachant rien de son mépris et de son mécontentement. Son honneur semblait avoir été mis en jeu dans cette bataille, comme si son parrain l'avait lui-même piétiné, et qu'il lui fallait absolument le laver. Néanmoins, on pourrait dire que ça ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude, car cette jeune fille était décidément souvent sur les nerfs. Ce qu'elle pensait en cet instant était très simple : si Tony n'arrêtait pas de la fixer comme ça, elle finirait par sauter par dessus la table pour l'étrangler.

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées, et la directrice de _Stark Industries_ commençait à sentir sa patience légendaire s'épuiser. En bout de table, entre eux deux, elle avait l'impression de jouer les arbitres. Et, ô grande surprise, elle n'était pas payée pour ça. Décidant alors de mettre définitivement fin à cette mascarade, elle intervint :

« Ce n'est pas si compliqué, il faut juste que vous signiez tous les deux ce papier ! Pour l'amour du ciel, ce n'est qu'un papier attestant que Tony est ton tuteur, rien de plus !

-Aucune envie que cette princesse Disney prétentieuse devienne mon tuteur, lança la jeune femme.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la méduse miniature comme protégée, ça tombe bien », répondit le concerné.

À partir de ce moment-là, le duel silencieux devint le festival des insultes et des piques les plus créatives. Pepper n'arrivait même pas à comprendre pourquoi ils ne s'entendaient pas, ils avaient pratiquement le même caractère, et c'était plutôt rare. Finalement, elle s'énerva pour de bon et se leva violemment, envoyant sa chaise valser, pour faire taire les deux moulins à paroles.

« Maintenant, vous signez. Tous les deux. Et c'est un ordre.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire de cette histoire, de toutes manières, Pepper ? cracha la fille. C'est le problème de cet assisté, et aux dernières nouvelles tu l'as largué, non ?

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Aronna ! gronda-t-elle, rendue furieuse par l'impertinence de cet enfant. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de signer ce papier avant que je sois obligée d'appeler ta grand-mère ! Et toi, lança-t-elle à l'encontre de l'homme qui souriait beaucoup trop à son goût, au lieu de te fendre la poire comme un gosse, tu ferais peut-être mieux de montrer l'exemple ! »

Têtes baissées, dans un silence studieux, ils s'emparèrent du document et le signèrent chacun leur tour. Ils évitèrent soigneusement de se regardé durant la totalité du processus, préférant éviter l'affrontement avec le démon blond-roux qui les toisaient. Elle leur reprit les papiers une fois la tâche accomplie, retrouva son habituel air satisfait et professionnel, tandis qu'ils se reposaient sur leurs chaises. Aronna en profita pour s'emparer de son portable et se replonger dans le monde merveilleux des réseaux sociaux.

« Et bien voilà, fit la patronne en fermant le dossier et le rangeant dans une pochette, ce n'était pas si compliqué.

-Franchement, Pepper, fit le génie avec une improbable humilité drapée d'un peu trop de théâtralité, tu es un véritable modèle de vie et de comportement. C'est simple, je ne saurais pas quoi faire si tu n'étais… »

Il fut coupé dans son élan poétique, qui était certainement intéressé, par la sonnerie de son portable. Il l'attrapa d'une main et regarda avec irritation le message reçu. Oubliant son incomplète tirade, il répliqua directement, dans un silence qui laissa la femme d'affaire consternée. Elle fit un aller-retour entre les deux gamins qui se trouvaient devant elle, et n'arrivait toujours pas à en revenir. À en croire leurs expressions, alternativement offusquées et déterminées, elle en déduisit facilement qu'il étaient actuellement en pleine dispute. Une dispute par message interposé. Et de toute évidence, c'était Aronna qui avait déclaré la reprise des hostilités.

« Je rêve…, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Tu dis quelque chose ? questionna l'ingénieur, en la regardant à peine.

-Je dis que c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, au moins vous éviterez d'en venir aux mains en mon absence. Je reviendrais… une autre fois. »

Semblant en avoir assez vu et entendu, elle remballa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie, en faisant bien claquer ses talons sur le sol carrelé. Ce ne fut qu'une fois atteinte la porte que Tony se rendit compte qu'elle s'éclipsait, et il jeta son portable sur la table pour tenter de la rattraper. Ce fut peine perdue : elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Il était décidément maudit. Il n'arrivait pas à garder la femme qu'il aimait, par contre il ne pouvait pas se détacher de cette gamine qui l'agaçait.

Il se retourna d'ailleurs pour contempler son fardeau, et la vit la main, ouverte en forme de L, sur son front, à son intention, alors que de son autre main, elle continuait de pianoter. Ainsi donc ses déboires l'amusaient tant que ça ? Très bien, elle l'aurait voulu.

C'était la guerre.

* * *

Voilà un seconde petit OS sur ma petite Aronna!

Merci encore pour vos bons retours, c'est très motivant! ^^ Et un petit câlin à ma gentille et patiente bêta-readeuse! Câlin Ela! :)

Esmeyralda


	3. Chapter 3

_Caramel_

New-York avait quelque chose de vraiment redondant au bout d'un moment. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait ici, son père l'emmenait souvent lors de ses déplacements. Et même si c'était des déplacements professionnels, elle ne s'était jamais autant ennuyé qu'actuellement.

Tony l'avait laissé pour aller jouer les pop-star au MIT et cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils ne faisaient que se croiser. Elle se sentait tellement seule qu'elle était passé à la Tour Avengers, dans l'espoir de croiser ce dernier. Elle avait ravalé sa fierté pour cela, et il ne lui avait même fait l'honneur d'être là. Elle avait aussi vite fait demi-tour en entendant, en sous-texte, sa secrétaire paranoïaque lui ordonner de décamper, et surtout en sentant les regards suspicieux qui lui perçaient le dos. Elle aurait marqué « TERRORISTE 3 » sur son t-shirt que les occupants de cet endroit n'auraient pas été aussi méfiants.

Elle avait alors décidé de rendre une visite surprise à sa présidente préférée, qui n'avaient jamais clairement exprimé de ressentiment à son égard. À part il y a quelque mois, bien sûr, mais c'était un ressentiment bienveillant de son point de vue !

Elle dégustait tranquillement son pot de glace au caramel, regardant distraitement sa presque tutrice travaillait. Elle sentait que quelque chose ennuyait cette dernière. Elle savait qu'elle en était la raison, évidemment, mais elle hésitait entre dire que c'était son regard accroché à sa nuque qui la gênait ou si c'était ses bottines posées sur le fauteuil d'à côté. Elle était toujours en intense réflexion, plissant même les yeux, quand finalement Pepper se redressa brusquement. Elle avait refermé son stylo, posé ses mains bien parallèle sur chaque accoudoir de son fauteuil et regardait intensément sa visiteuse de derrière son grand bureau. Elle lui dit, un léger sourire professionnel sur les lèvres :

-Aronna, tu sais que je ne peux pas te virer d'ici car ce serait une faute grave pour ce qui est des affaires avec ta famille.

-C'est peut-être un peu excessif, la faute grave…, dit-elle en haussant les épaules et prenant une pleine cuillerée de sauce caramel.

-Le fait est que, si tu as l'intention de t'enraciner sur ce fauteuil, je te demanderais de bien vouloir retirer tes pieds de ce cuir tout neuf.

C'était donc les chaussures le problème. Elle exécuta les ordres donnés sans plus attendre, tandis que la bonde vénitienne la regardait faire d'un œil exaspéré. Il y avait de quoi, vu qu'elle n'avait toujours pas daigné retiré la cuillère de sa bouche ou même poser son pot durant l'action.

-Que viens-tu faire là, Aronna ? Questionna l'adulte avec un soupir.

-Euh, ben… juste je…

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, essayant de trouver une bonne excuse qui ne la ferait pas mettre dehors. Elle avait bien compris que même si Pepper était un exemple de gentillesse, il ne fallait pas la pousser à bout.

-Je suis là pour… m'excuser !

-Ah oui ? Fit-elle en levant un sourcil, pas convaincu.

-Oui, pour la dernière fois. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. C'est sur Tony que je devais me défouler, pas sur toi.

-Merci, dit-elle malgré tout. Vous avez l'air de mieux vous entendre, tous les deux.

-On fait aller.

La brune se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détourna le regard. Elle avait envie de lui demander quelque chose, mais apparemment ce ne serait certainement pas sur un sujet plaisant. Néanmoins, n'étant ni aveugle, ni stupide, la blonde l'invita à poser sa question malgré tout. L'adolescente posa son couvert plein de caramel dans son pot, qu'elle posa sur le bureau, puis se pencha en avant pour prendre appui de ses coudes sur ce dernier. Elle commença, d'un air sérieux mais un peu embarrassé.

-Je me pose la question depuis un moment, et je sais que ça me regarde pas autant que je le voudrais, mais il faut que je comprenne. Je sais, parce qu'on se ressemble beaucoup, je ne le nie pas, que Tony a un tas de défaut. Il est égoïste, railleur, immature et borné, entre autre. Mais tu as réussi à la supporter pendant des années. Tu as même été en couple avec lui, pour dire à quel point tu es bien la seule personne de cet état à comprendre cet être inexplicable. Pourtant, malgré tout ce que vous avez vécu, tout ce que vous avez traversé, tu l'as quitté.

-Aronna…

-Attention, je ne suis pas en train de plaider en sa faveur, loin de là. Si je m'écoutais, je dirais même que t'as bien fais dans un sens. Déjà que le supporte à peine, alors être en couple avec lui ça doit pas être triste… bon il a certains bon côté, faut l'admettre. Il est gentil et drôle, ce sont des points non négligeable.

Elle grimaça devant le sourire presque moqueur de son interlocutrice. Elle s'enfonça dans sa chaise, croisant ses bras sur poitrine et prit un air boudeur. Elle faisait preuve d'un peu de sérieux pour une fois, et on ne lui accordait aucune crédibilité. Elle s'apprêtait à s'enfiler une nouvelle fois une tonne de caramel quand la voix douce, et légèrement nostalgique, de Pepper se fit entendre.

-C'est très gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter pour ton parrain.

-Je m'inquiète pas pour ce mec…, marmonna entre ses dents la concernée.

-Tu sais, je ne l'ai pas quitté. Moi aussi, je m'inquiètes pour lui. Il est le genre de personne dont on peut difficilement ne pas s'inquiéter à vrai dire. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Soit il se blesse lui-même en agissant arbitrairement, soit il ira se faire blesser volontairement pour la même raison. Alors oui, j'ai appris à vivre avec son excentricité et je l'aimes malgré tout. Mais j'en ai assez de m'inquiéter constamment pour sa vie. Assez de m'attendre tous les deux mois à voir notre maison explosé par des terroristes qu'il aura provoqué sciemment.

-C'est un génie mégalo, on y peut rien.

-Il aurait quand même pu faire un effort. Repartir en Europe avec ses amis et son armure, pour chasser des néo-nazis alors qu'on ne lui avait rien demandé, c'était vraiment le coup de grâce.

Aronna s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, détournant les yeux. Son portable vibra. Elle l'attrapa, évitant le regard d'un seul coup gênée de sa dialogueuse.

-Je suis désolé, je ne visais pas ta famille en particulier…

-C'est bon, dit-elle en allumant son écran, y'a pas de mal. C'est la vérité après tout.

Elle avait reçu une alerte _Twitter_. Elle recevait des notifications à chaque nouveau # concernant Iron Man. Apparemment, cet abruti avait quitté le MIT depuis un petit moment puisqu'il s'était amusé à dans une course poursuite avec ses amis à … Berlin ? Elle faillit s'étouffer toute seule en lisant les commentaires. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait en Allemagne lui ? Depuis quand exactement ? Ça l'aurait gêné de, sait-on jamais, prévenir ?! « Tu sais, gamine, si tu me trouves pas depuis deux jours, c'est parce que je suis partis en week-end sur le continent d'à côté ! » ou quelque chose dans le genre.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Pepper en voyant l'expression très agacée de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière leva le nez de son écran et attrapa rageusement son peau de glace pour en prendre une grande bouchée. Elle tendit ensuite le pot à sa voisine en s'époumonant :

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu as bien fais de le larguer Pepper ! Cet imbécile radioactif ne te mérite absolument pas ! Tu veux du caramel ?


End file.
